


the right to be free

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Everyone knows about Malex, Fluff, M/M, Protective Michael, Secret Relationship, mentions of past Michael Guerin/Maria Deluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Michael and Alex are together and most of their friends decide to just let them keep their secrets. But one of them thinks they should let the world see how happy and in love they are.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	the right to be free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/gifts).



> For Winged_Fool. I hope you enjoy this!!!

_Isobel_

Isobel sighs, rolling her eyes and popping a fry into her mouth. She’s at the Crashdown, _trying_ to talk to Michael about Max, about her concerns for him, but Michael is too busy watching Alex Manes to pay attention. Not that this hasn’t always been the case. If Alex is in the room, he is Michael’s primary focus.

She’s certain her brother _thinks_ he’s subtle about his Alex Manes hearteyes, but he never has been. And they’ve always been a good indication of the state of that relationship. Until recently, he’s been watching Alex with those pitiful ‘sad puppy dog eyes’ of his, like he just desperately wants Alex but can’t have him, even though she is certain that’s not the case.

Today, he’s watching Alex with a look she’s rarely seen from him. Only once, in fact. The summer after high school, when Alex had walked into the Crashdown while she and Michael were having lunch. She remembers how her brother stopped mid-sentence and just directed the softest look Alex’s way. How his smile had all been in his eyes. The adoration there. He looked completely smitten.

She had been confused back then, wondering why her brother was looking at that emo boy that way. The way Michael had responded to Alex leaving for the Air Force had answered that question for her. She remembers him stealing Kyle Valenti’s rims and getting locked up. She remembers how, after he was released and found out Alex was gone, he’d gotten wasted, picked a fight, and threw up in her car when she came to pick him up.

She’s very happy Michael is doing better than he was then, both for him and for her car’s interior.

Now, they’re at the Crashdown again, more than a decade later, and Michael is looking at Alex with that same dreamy smile in his eyes as Alex picks up a coffee from Liz Ortecho. Alex glances over and toasts his coffee at Michael with a warmer smile than she knew Alex was capable of.

Michael returns the gesture with his own coffee. And then Alex is heading out the door and Michael has the most ridiculous dazed look on his face. Clearly, he’s going to be just as useless as Max is right now.

She doesn’t have it in her to be annoyed about that.

* * *

_Jenna_

Michael and Alex are painfully obvious.

Jenna has known Michael Guerin long enough to know that he argues with pretty much everyone. He’s a smartass. He pushes people to piss them off. But now Alex is briefing all of them on everything he’s learned. He’s given Michael multiple opportunities to push, to be a bit of an asshole, to question him. But Michael has remained completely silent, eyes on Alex.

So Jenna takes the opportunity to watch the both of them while she listens. The way the corners of Alex’s lips twitch upwards when his eyes land on Michael. The way his gaze warms.

Alex is suggesting they wait to act on the information he’s found. And, suddenly, Max Evans is moving toward Alex in faux-casualness, using all of his size to try to intimidate him, but, of course, Alex isn’t flinching. She’s known Alex long enough to know that he won’t be intimidated by someone like Max.

Much to her surprise, Michael moves quickly, stepping between the two of them, back to Alex, arm out toward Max, trying to calm him down.

Michael is speaking softly, trying to de-escalate the situation. Pretty much the absolute opposite of the Michael Guerin that Jenna has known for years.

Eventually, Alex steps forward and speaks with Max until Max steps back and sits down.

Jenna watches as Michael turns to face Alex, standing mere inches from him. She can see Alex’s lips moving briefly, see the way Michael’s fingers twitch like he wants to reach out and touch him. But he doesn’t. She’s certain he only holds himself back because all of them are there.

Then Michael just turns around and sits back down, waiting for Alex to continue.

Jenna has no idea how everyone isn’t aware they’re back together. Or maybe everyone is and is just letting them _pretend_ it’s a secret for now. She supposes it doesn’t matter. It’s nice to see this side of Michael. And to see that Alex has something outside of his work.

* * *

_Max_

“Come on, Michael, I know you’re not okay with us just letting it go,” Max says.

“For fucks sake, Max,” Michael replies angrily, spinning to look at him. “We’re _not_. Alex knows what he’s doing. He knows we can’t just go charging in. He’s trying to keep us _safe_. And, when we have enough information, he’ll come up with a plan. He hasn’t let us down. Not once since he’s found out about us. Give him a little trust.”

“I can’t believe _you’re_ the one encouraging _me_ to trust a _human_ ,” Max replies with a laugh. “Remember how you reacted to me telling Liz?”

Michael looks at the floor, “Yeah. That was fucked up. I’m sorry about that.”

Max stops still, shocked.

“I mean, yeah, she fucked up with the healing experiments and everything, but I still shouldn’t have-” Michael stops speaking abruptly. “If you had pulled that kind of shit with Alex…”

And, suddenly, Max _knows_. He should have known sooner. Michael has always been incredibly overprotective of the people he loves. And, yeah, Max knows his brother loves Alex, has loved him for a long time. But he’s admitting it more openly than he ever has, at least to Max.

He wants to point out that Alex is Michael’s Liz, but he doesn’t. He wants to tell Michael that he’s happy for him, that they’ve finally worked things out. But he doesn’t want to push him too far into shutting down. So, instead, he simply says, “Okay. I’ll give Alex the benefit of the doubt. I know he wouldn’t ever do anything that puts you in danger.”

To his surprise, Michael actually blushes at that. Max is certain he’s never seen his brother blush, but one mention of how much Alex clearly loves him… “Thanks,” Michael replies finally. “And, yeah, he’ll be careful. At least with us. With himself is another matter though.”

“We’ll have to make sure we have his back then,” Max replies with a smile. Yeah, he can give Alex some trust and support if he makes Michael this happy.

* * *

_Kyle_

Kyle looks down at his watch, considering whether it will be worth the trouble to tell Alex that it’s time for a break, that they need to stretch. Maybe eat something. Alex has been here, in the bunker, longer than he has, though Kyle’s not sure how much longer. It can’t be good for his leg. It wouldn’t be good for anyone.

But Kyle knows Alex doesn’t listen. He’s singleminded. Focused to the extent that he tunes out his own needs. It worries Kyle, but he doesn’t know how to change it.

He’s just about to try to approach Alex when he hears the door open and another set of footsteps head their way.

Much to his surprise, it’s Michael Guerin, tray of Crashdown coffees in his hand, along with a bag of food.

“Valenti,” Michael greets him as he sets his things down on the table. To Kyle’s surprise, he holds out a coffee for him before digging in the bag and handing him a burger. “Don’t take this as a sign that I like you. Just have to make sure Alex doesn’t work himself to death. You’re working with him, so…” he shrugs.

“Good luck with that,” Kyle replies. And then, “Thank you, Guerin.”

“Whatever,” Michael nods and rolls his eyes, already picking the things back up and heading toward the computer where Alex is working.

Kyle knows he shouldn’t watch, but he can’t look away.

Michael is bent over Alex, speaking to him. Kyle can’t make out the words, but he doesn’t sound like the version of Michael Guerin that Kyle knows. His tone is soft. Caring.

He watches Alex nod, stretch, and stand up, with Michael’s help. They’re standing close, looking every bit like they’ve forgotten that the rest of the world exists.

Alex glances over toward him and Kyle quickly turns away, attention on his burger. He’s not certain they want him to know, that they want anyone to know, but Kyle is happy for them. He knows how Alex loves Michael. And he’s relieved to see that Michael will make sure his best friend actually takes care of himself.

He glances back to see the easy smile on Alex’s face and, yeah, he’s just happy to see Alex happy and loved.

* * *

_Liz_

Liz almost doesn’t notice them, too busy bouncing between her experimentation notes and running from table to table to take orders. And they’re in Rosa’s section. Now that her sister is back with a pixie cut and a new ID, thanks to Alex, she’s been working at the Crashdown too.

But she does see them or, more accurately, spots Michael’s curls, when she’s turning to head back to the kitchen.

Alex is sitting across from Michael and he’s laughing, bigger and realer than she’s seen since they were kids. And she can’t help but smile at the sight of her friend looking so happy.

She’s about to turn away when she spots Michael’s hand reaching across the space between them and brushing Alex’s hair out of his eyes. She spots the way Alex looks down and blushes, the smile never leaving his face.

She wonders how long this has been going on. If Maria knows, if Alex talked to her about it. She knows it’s none of her business, but she’d hate to see their friendship ruined over a guy.

“Do you know how long that’s been going on?” Liz asks Rosa when she reaches her, gesturing toward the booth.

Rosa looks at her, rolling her eyes, “I was _dead_ for a decade and even I knew they’ve been in love since high school. They are _not_ subtle.”

“Michael was dating _Maria_ until a few months ago,” Liz argues.

Rosa looks at her like it should be obvious, “You’ve never dated someone you weren’t in love with? Because it was less complicated? Look, Alex’s dad wants to kill Michael. And everyone like him. I think that kind of complicates things.” She rolls her eyes again.

Liz returns her attention to her work but, when she gets a chance, she gets a look at Michael.

He’s positively beaming at Alex, tangling his fingers with Alex’s, pulling them up to his lips to kiss. She didn’t even know Michael was capable of looking this happy, this in love. 

She had assumed, based on what Maria had said, that this was a one-sided crush that Alex had in high school. But now? She’s absolutely certain that Michael has been carrying a torch for Alex for a decade.

And, while she’s sad for Maria, she can’t help but be happy for both Michael and Alex. They deserve to be as happy as they seem to be.

* * *

_Rosa_

“You boys ready for dessert?” Rosa asks, when she reaches Michael and Alex’s table. “Or,” she gives them a wicked grin, “You could get dessert to go and eat it off of each other?”

Alex blushes, much to Rosa’s delight, but Michael simply grins.

“How’d you know?” Alex asks. The tips of his ears are still red.

“I mean, you two are pretty obvious,” Rosa shrugs. “You know everyone would be happy for you, right? You don’t need to try to keep it secret.” She looks at Michael, hoping he’s not the one trying to hide it. Both because he’s even more obvious than Alex and because then she’d have to kill him.

“Don’t look at me,” Michael raises both hands. “I know I’m the luckiest asshole on the face of the earth. And,” he grins wickedly. “I mean that in more ways than one.”

Alex looks like he wants to disappear, but Rosa just cackles.

“Um, I think we’re ready for the check, thanks, Rosa,” Alex says carefully.

“I’m just saying, everyone would be happy that you’re happy, Alex,” Rosa replies seriously. “I’ll be right back with the check.”

She heads back to the kitchen, checking in with Liz, who has her face buried in her notebook, pen in hand.

And then, once she’s gotten the check, she heads back toward Michael and Alex’s table, taking her time. Their heads are bent closely together and, moments before she reaches them, Michael closes the gap between them, pressing a quick but gentle kiss to Alex’s cheek.

Alex is blushing again, looking more like the Alex she remembers from _before_ than she’s seen him look since she was brought back.

“Just so you know,” she starts, making them aware of her presence before she reaches them. “If you want a more private date location, the roof is pretty romantic. Let me know. We can always set up a picnic under the stars for you both.”

Alex is pulling out his wallet when Michael replies, “How does next Friday sound? If it’s not booked?”

“It’s yours,” she replies.

Alex places some money on the table and stands, holding out his hand for Michael.

Rosa watches as Michael slides his hand into Alex’s, a huge smile on his face.

“Have fun, boys!” Rosa calls after them as they head out the door and into the night.

She’s looking forward to decorating the roof for Friday night. Maybe she’ll string up some Christmas lights or something. After everything she knows they’ve been through and everything no one’s told her about, she thinks they deserve some happiness. And some romance.


End file.
